


O Holy Nights

by myticanlegends



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myticanlegends/pseuds/myticanlegends
Summary: Matteo’s never had a boyfriend before, much less for the Christmas season. Luckily, everything seems to be going smoothly, they’ve got the best friends and family in the world, and every day seems a bit magical.
Relationships: Jonas Augustin/Hanna Jung, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	O Holy Nights

“I feel like we’re in Home Alone,” David whispers as they sit in the pews.

“What?” Matteo snickers.

Up at the front of the cathedral he can see his mother singing with the choir. She looks healthy. And happy. Strange how only a year can change everything: last year he had sat in this seat and he hadn’t thought of Home Alone. He had been thinking about what his mom would say if he told her she was gay, and feeling guilty for even acknowledging he was gay, and waiting for God to smite him down.

But he’s sitting in a cathedral with his boyfriend waiting for his mom to finish singing O Holy Night so that they can catch up with the rest of their friends. God hasn’t smote (smited? smitten?) him down yet. So they talk about Home Alone.

“Do you think we’ll find an old man to talk to?” David whispers in his ear. 

Matteo makes a face at him, scrunching up his nose, but smiles anyway. “Ew, old people.”

“I hope you don’t think that when we’re old,” David teases.

He says it like it’s not even a question that they are going to still have each other when they’re grey and wrinkly and grossly old. Or maybe not so grossly old. Not when it’s them. They’d laugh about stupid things that haven’t happened yet and go bird watching or whatever is it old people do. It’s strange how much Matteo wants the idea now that he’s had it. He’s so used to longing for things that it’s weird when something feels possible. 

Matteo leans forward and boops his nose against David’s. “But you’re going to be a cute old person.”

“The only cute old person?” David asks, amused.

“Besides me,” Matteo says smugly.

David boops his nose back. He sits back in the pews with a grin that Matteo knows has nothing to do with the music. Matteo doesn’t think he could hide his smile either even if he wanted to.

They listen to the choir sing, loud voices echoing through the room and filling the space. Outside the stained glass windows, it starts to snow. 

David is silent and Matteo lets him think. 

Finally, David says, “This is the most important part of the movie.”

Matteo looks over at David to see him looking back. He waits because he knows David has a point. Sometimes David goes on these long film rants about the message of the movie, or how it was structured or shot, and all sorts of symbolism that Matteo can barely keep up with. Most of the time Matteo ends up kissing him to make him calm down, and David will laugh, and then they’ll make out for a while.

But they’re in a church this time and David keeps it short.

“It’s when they’re reminded that they have to hold onto family and not let them slip away.”

It feels relevant. Especially here, where Matteo had never thought he’d meet his mother again. He clasps hands with David so that he won’t slip away either. He’d ask what that means for David’s parents, but then David smiles and squeezes his hand back and Matteo gets it. They’re the only family that matters.

Matteo lets his head fall on David’s shoulder as he turns his attention back toward the front again. If he closes his eyes, he can pick out his mother’s voice. He can feel David kiss the top of his head and he smiles. 

And then he remembers that there’s somewhere else they need to go tonight.

“Hey,” Matteo whispers. “Do you want to sneak out of here?”

“Your mom-“ David starts.

“She already got dinner with us,” Matteo whines. “Abdi has probably eaten all the cookies.”

“Hmm,” David thinks out loud, but Matteo is already pulling him up and David is easily following, so the decision is already made. 

They’re in the back, so there isn’t much to be heard as they exit toward the door, but Matteo’s mother looks over anyway. She smiles. There had been a time in his life when Matteo had never thought he’d see her smile again. He grins. She blows him a kiss.

David laughs at Matteo dragging him forward as soon as they’re outside, the choir music still echoing behind them, and looks up at the snow. Matteo pays it no mind. There are cookies in store. He plods forward, tugging David by his coat as David continues laughing.

“Matteo! We have time to get there!”

“ _Abdi_ ,” Matteo reminds him.

“Matteo,” David laughs again as he stops following, which forces Matteo to stop because he’s clinging to his coat. He grabs Matteo’s coat sleeve and drags him back instead. Matteo pouts but willingly follows because it’s snowing and David looks so happy and also because he looks impossibly amazing in his beanie. David looks him in the eye and reminds him with amusement, “Hanna will have saved you some if they’re running out.”

Thank god for Hanna.

“Besides,” David continues. “You can’t eat everything. You have to be able to eat enough when you visit Laura and I for Hannukah tomorrow.”

Matteo loves the holidays. So much food and friends giving him more. And a boyfriend. 

It’s all remarkably joyous. This year feels so much better than all the others, and hopefully it’ll only get better next year.

“Fine,” he mutters.

David loops his arm through Matteo’s and they start walking without anyone being dragged. Matteo glances over at David and can’t help but stare. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

David cocks an eyebrow when he catches him looking, and defensively, Matteo says, “You’ve got a snowflake on your cheek.”

He does. He also has snowflakes in his lashes, and his hair, and he looks like an angel. 

“Do I get a wish?” David teases.

“It’s just a snowflake,” Matteo says, as pretentiously as possible because David had been a pretentious shit about it before and now it’s payback.

“You’ve got a snowflake right... _there_ ,” David says and then pushes him in the snow.

Matteo squawks as he falls, landing in a pile shoved aside from the sidewalk, and gets blanketed in white. It gets in between his gloves and his coat, freezing his wrists, and Matteo knows he’ll be warming himself by a mug of cocoa when they get back. 

David only laughs. 

Matteo pulls himself up with as much dignity as he can muster and gathers a large pile of snow in his hands. David sees him and his eyes widen. He is skidding away before Matteo can even turn toward him.

“Matteo, no,” David warns.

Matteo just grins. He’s sure that it’s his most mischievous look yet. He draws it back to throw. David backs away. Matteo takes a step closer. David reaches back for his own ammo.

“If you do that,” David teases. “I will break up with you.”

Ironically, it’s what tells Matteo that he’s absolutely fine to dump the giant pile of snow on David’s head. So he does. He leaps at David, snow raised, and lets it crash down. As expected, David shudders at the cold collecting in their scarves but laughs and shoves his own subtly collected snowball at Matteo’s face.

When they get to the flatshare, they’ve both shivering. Matteo wiggles as ice slides down his back when he takes off his coat. 

Jonas catches him in the hallway with a grin and a giant hug the second they’ve disrobed. Beyond him, in the living room, Christmas music plays and the rest of their friends smile and laugh.

“Aye, dude,” he greets happily. “How was dinner with your mom?”

“Good,” Matteo answers honestly. He hasn’t stopped smiling for hours. “Really good.”

“Awesome. And you, David? Good?”

“I’m breaking up with Matteo,” David deadpans, roping his scarf around a hook.

“ _No_ ,” Jonas gasps with appropriate dramatics. “At least wait until after the holidays, I gotta be prepared to be there for my bro.”

“You’re not going to beat him up for hurting me?” Matteo asks, offended.

Jonas waves him off. “Nah. He’s my bro now too, I’m sure he’s got his reasons.”

“He dropped a snowball on my head,” David says solemnly.

“Luigi!”

“He shoved me first!”

David ropes his arms around Matteo’s shoulders and presses a kiss to his cheek. When Matteo looks back at him, he’s greeted with another kiss that he smiles into. When he looks back at Jonas, Jonas doesn’t tease them, he just looks embarrassingly proud.

“Don’t worry,” David assures. “I love him too much to ever break up with him.”

Matteo feels like he could burst.

Jonas grins and pats David on the back. “Good man. Come on in, we already opened most of the secret santas and ate all the candy but Hanna made sure to save you some cookies.”

David tosses Matteo a look that says, _I told you so_. Matteo sticks out his tongue.

When they come in, Jonas kisses Hanna’s cheek like they hadn’t been separated for a singular minute and she blushes. Behind her back, she brandishes a bag of gingerbread cookies, decorated with sugary faces, and as much as Matteo would have loved messing around with the frosting himself, this is kind enough.

“I saved you an extra,” Hanna whispers slyly.

Matteo gives her a hug for that one. He can see why Jonas was always so smitten with her, and then heartbroken, and then lovesick. Now they’re just pure in love and it would be nauseating if not for the fact Matteo is probably worse.

He falls back onto the couch and rests against David, giving out the proper fist bumps and hello’s in greeting while everyone does a Christmas puzzle around the table. Abdi eyes his bag off cookies like he knows there’s an extra in there, but he’s dragged into a debate with Kiki and Carlos about whether or not they should hold a new year’s party at their apartment. In the corner, he can see Mia, Victoria, and Sam talking, while Hans loiters in the kitchen with Linn refilling glasses. The only ones missing are Amira and her brothers but she’s in Australia living her best life.

Matteo is sort of proud of all of them for being better than a year before.

“Champagne?” Hans asks, leaning over the couch to offer him and David glasses. They take them with a shrug.

It takes a second for everyone in the room to get a glass but then Hans holds his up. “Now that Matteo and his lover are back-“

From behind him, David snorts. Carlos whistles but Matteo kicks him.

“You have a lover?” David whispers in his ear scandalously.

Matteo shrugs, “I had to get one, everyone else has paired off.”

“I’m still single,” Abdi offers. 

“Abdi’s my lover,” Matteo informs David solemnly.

“Huh, weird, I thought that was me.”

“You threatened to break up with me. Abdi is my back-up lover.”

Without looking from where he’s putting down a puzzle piece, Abdi reaches back and gives Matteo a fist bump. Matteo obliges. He can feel David chuckling against his back. “This is like the third time now you guys have made that joke, do I have to be worried?“

“Ahem,” Hans interrupts their banter with a glare. “As I was saying, now that Matteo and _David_ have joined us, I want to make a toast. To friends.”

Everyone scrambles to hold up their own glasses, making a chaotic effort to clink them together with whoever is nearby. “Friends!”

“And lovers!” Mia teases from across the room.

Matteo makes a face at her but she smiles innocently back. He drains his alcohol while making eye contact with her. Mia responds by clinking her glass with Victoria’s and then pulling her in for a classy kiss. Matteo scrunches his nose up more. 

He flops around on his side to see David making a joke with Sam nearby. He fits in so well with Matteo’s friends that it’s almost impossible to believe he hadn’t ever been here the whole time, sitting by Matteo’s side and regaling them with tales of the dudebros in his new film classes or asking about their own lives. Matteo throws his legs over David’s so that he can face him as he cuddles into his side, because he really likes looking at David, and David turns his attention down at him.

“You done for the night?” He asks quietly.

“No,” Matteo mutters. “I just really like today.”

“Me too,” David smiles. “Hey, for tomorrow, do you want to help grab some potatoes at the market on your way over?”

“Okay,” Matteo agrees. He makes the mental note to remember. It’s the least he can do, David and Laura have work and Matteo still spends all day on the computer trying to apply for one or looking into college programs he’ll like. He has time to buy anything on his way really.

“Thanks,” David says, placing a kiss on his nose. Matteo wrinkles it again.

“I’m getting you a Christmas present,” he decides to announce.

“Oh, really?” David asks like he already knew that. He grins. “Then it’s a good thing I’ve already gotten you one.”

Matteo’s already gotten David’s too. Lots of time to shop and all that. He’s on a cheap, no job budget but he got one of those nice sets of artistic pens. The ones with sizes and numbers and things that mean they’re fancy and he’s excited for David to open them. But also, he’s really curious as to what David got him.

“What is it?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Please,” Matteo begs.

“I guess you have to wait until Christmas,” David shrugs. 

“Then I’m not telling you what I got you.”

“That’s how it works,” David agrees. Matteo groans and falls back against the couch as dramatically as possible in hopes of at least getting a hint. No hint comes. David only rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to solve it,” Matteo decides.

“You won’t guess,” David assures him smugly.

“Then I’ll figure it out next year.”

“Hmm... nope, not then either.”

“The year after that.”

“Um, no.”

“Every time after that.”

“Nope. It’s going to be a surprise every year. I’m just that good.”

“Well, you can’t guess what I’m going to get you.”

David studies him for a second and then guesses, “Pens.”

Matteo groans again. He’s going to have to buy something else now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the druck advent calendar event! I had to squeeze it in between some finals but it’s nice and fluffy for all y’all who need a little pep in your step, a break from studying, or just some Christmas cheer! :)


End file.
